I Never Stopped Loving You Zak Bagans
by Princess Jewels
Summary: A Zak Bagans One-Shot that I wrote. I hope you enjoy it!


_**I do not own Ghost Adventures.**_

* * *

><p>I was sixteen and stupid…I was in love too. And no it wasn't just puppy love…it was true love…and I'm serious about that. So being in love whatt did I do? As my father put it "the stupidest possible thing I could have done at my age"…I had sex and well…got myself pregnant…so much for the protection that me and my boyfriend Zak used. And once I found out I was pregnant I had to tell him.<p>

-The Park-

I walked to the park near my house, which was one of mine and Zak's favorite spots to hang out, and I saw him sitting at one of the picnic tables.

"Hey Zak," I said nervously.

"Hey Jewels…what do you need to talk about? You sounded really upset on the phone," he said.

I just stood there for a second and he stood up and walked towards me.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I'm…I'm pregnant," I replied as calmly as I could.

He backed away. "This is a joke right…the guys talked you into helping them get back at me for that prank I pulled on them right?" he asked

"I wouldn't joke about something like this," I said.

He turned around and ran…he stopped talking to me after that…he avoided me at school. But I guess that was ok because after awhile me and my mom decided that it would be best if I was home schooled…especially when I found out that I was pregnant with twins.

-16 Years Later-

I was now 32 years old and I hadn't heard a word from Zak. But that was ok because I had the best kids in the world. My smart, witty, and sarcastic daughter Kenzie and my smart, headstrong, prankster Theodore or just Theo. And we lived a great life on the Oregon coast in our modest house.

I never expected to see Zak again. But I was honest and I never kept who their dad was away from them. But they had never met him.

ZAK POV

"Now why am I looking for this girl?" Nick asked.

"When I was in high school…I got her pregnant…but I ran. I was scared…I haven't talked to her in 16 years. I just want to see if she's ok," I replied.

Nick was using one of those high school alumni websites…because even though she didn't graduate from my high school…I had a nagging feeling she would be on the website so that she could connect with some of her old friends.

"There's one Julianne 'Jewels' Blake on the list from your school…and there's a picture," he said pointing at the computer screen.

I pushed him out of the way and looked at the picture. "It's her," I said.

"You haven't seen her in 16 years," Nick said, "Are you sure?"

"I would know those eyes anywhere," I replied.

Nick scooted back over to the computer. "It says she lives in Oregon," he said.

I nodded. I needed to see her…I didn't know why…it was just a nagging feeling.

-3 Days Later-

I was outside her house and I sighed.

_'She's done ok without me it seems…maybe I shouldn't go…no…I'm here,'_ I thought mentally fighting with myself.

I got out of the car and walked up to the door and hesitated but knocked on the door.

KENZIE'S POV

It was a normal Saturday for me, chores…any homework…practicing my dance routine…getting annoyed by Theo…and the occasional phone call.

KNOCK KNOCK

I looked at my watch.

"Strange…Becky isn't supposed to come over till later," I said to myself as I got up from the desk in the living room. I walked to the door and when I opened it…it wasn't my best friend…it was someone I never expected to see. Someone my mother told me about…and occasionally I watched his show…Zak Bagans. "MOM! MOM! I THINK U SHOULD COME DOWN HERE!" I yelled.

JEWELS'S POV

I headed down the stairs followed by Theo who was trying to explain to me why I should let him go camping with his friends…even though I could tell he wasn't giving me all the details.

"MOM!" Kenzie yelled again.

"I'm right here quit-" I stopped and looked at who was standing at my door and I closed my eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" Theo asked Zak.

"Theo…go do your homework…I'll talk to you in a bit about the camping trip," I said. He headed back up stairs and I turned to Zak. "What do u want?" I asked.

"To…to talk," he said, "I don't know why but for the last few weeks I've just felt like I needed to talk to you."

I thought for a second and then nodded. He stepped inside and started to follow me to dining room as did Kenzie.

"Kenzie…stay in the living room," I said.

"But-," she started but I cut her off.

"Kenzie," I said.

"Yes mom," she said sighing before turning and going back to the living room.

Zak and I got in the dining room and he sat down while I got us some coffee and after I gave him his coffee and sat down it was quiet for a moment.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked

I just wanted to find out how you were doing I guess…did u get married?" he asked.

"I'm guessing you're asking that because I have two kids?" I said.

He nodded.

"No…I had twins," I said.

He fell out of his chair and I rolled my eyes. After a second of recomposing himself he sat back in his chair and cleared his throat.

"I…um…" he started.

"Yes Zak…you gave me twins," I said

I heard someone say "he's such a dipshit, how can we possibly be related to him?" and I saw Theo and Kenzie peeking around the corner.

"I want to apologize for…for running," he said, "I got scared."

"I know…that's why though you didn't contribute anything, after your parents found out that I was pregnant they were more than willing to help out…especially when they found out I was having twins," I said.

"They knew that-" he started.

I nodded. "They met Kenzie and Theo…they get a school picture each year. It's been so hard on them to hide it from you Zak…but you didn't take responsibility," I said, "I did…I had them, I decided to keep them, I finished high school, went to college and became a photographer-."

"I get it!" he snapped, "I missed out on a lot of stuff and I messed up ok…"

"I'll be right back," I said leaving the room. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and stood there at the sink for a moment looking out the window and when I walked back into the dining room Kenzie was in the chair next to Zak asking him multiple questions and Theo wasn't standing too far away…watching Zak…as if Zak was going to hurt his baby sister (baby sister by like 1 min lol).

"I watch your show every week," Kenzie said, "What's it like ghost hunting? What's it like traveling to all the historical places? What…is the creepiest thing that has ever happened to you? I have so many questions and so little time."

"Kenzie…stop," I said.

She looked at me. If there's one thing that she got from that I loved that she got it was his eyes. Theo also got his eyes and his strong jaw line that just like Zak's tightened up when he was angry. Then there was the ever so strong gene of "There is one thing you don't do and that's touch my hair" they both got that.

You two weren't properly introduced to your father-

"Not my father," Theo said.

I looked at him and he looked away. "Zak, this is your daughter Kenzie Michelle and your son Theodore Zachariah," I said.

"Trust me when I say I'm not happy that "Zak" is in my middle name," Theo spat.

"Theo stop," Kenzie said, "It may have taken 16 years but our dad is here now…don't you have questions?"

"Yea…I got a question," Theo said crossing his arms, "Where was he when we needed him the most? When we needed a dad to teach us how to ride a bike or take us fishing? Mom had to do all that stuff because he was a lame ass and ran out on her when she needed him the most."

Zak stood up. "I…was scared. I knew that at that point and time I would not make a good father…but trust me when I tell you that I never stopped loving your mother. I was just scared."

"If you really loved her you would have come back a long time ago," Theo said before walking out of the room with Kenzie running behind him

"Zak…" I started.

"What?" he asked.

"I never stopped loving you either," I said, "Twice, I have had wonderful boyfriends who have asked me to marry them…but I turned them down…because even though I loved them…they weren't you. People say that in high school I wasn't in love…I was in love with the idea of being in love. But that's not true."

He walked over to me and put his hand on my cheek and was about to say something but instead I kissed him and it took him a few seconds to respond but when he did his kiss was as full as love as it was 16 years ago.

"AHEM!" we heard someone say.

We pulled away and saw Kenzie standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"A, Theo has locked himself in his room and won't come out for any reason and B, mom…didn't u tell me to a least wait till the third date for a kiss like that," she said.

Zak looked at me. "She's dating," he asked a little scared by the thought of his daughter dating.

"With a tight leash," I said, "And sweetheart…I've been on a few dates with this man before."

He smiled and leaned down and kissed me and while doing so I felt something being pulled out of my hair. So I just barely pulled away.

"You're going to go pick the lock on Theo's door aren't you?" I asked.

"I think him and I need to have a talk," he said.

I laughed and he went upstairs. Though I knew that maybe him and Theo wouldn't get along for awhile…I knew that I had Zak back.


End file.
